epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Shrektile is Great
I was late with this one because things happened. Anyway, welcome to the latest episode of WikiMAD! today, I take one of the biggest (and stupidest) internet memes based off a movie (and no, it is not 300.) and turn it inside out. This is a story about an ogre named Scep and how he met his wife Sierra. If you're confused, you should be. Starring SceptileIsGreat as Shrek Tigerisnormal as Donkey Bantha117 as Gingerbread man Matoro58 as Farquaad SierraStalker as Princess Fiona Firebrand975 as a giant dragon Epicnail as Farquaads army and Pinocchio (mentioned as woodnail) Gliscor Fan as priest The Story Matoro: No more wiki members! They’re all filth! The commenter above me has no dick. Epicnail: Sir, there is no commenter above you. Matoro: Are you absolutely sure, Robo-nail? Epicnail: Yes, Lord Matoro. Matoro: Even so, I command you to send all the wiki members to that weird, random swamp in the middle of nowhere. It disgusts me. Epicnail: On it, Sir. Matoro: No, call me Lord. ~meanwhile~ Sceptile: WHO DARES INVADE MY SWAMP? Tiger: Yo. Sceptile: Huh. Who are you? Tiger: I am just your average tigger, woo-who-whoo. Sceptile: A rejected disney character? Tiger: Nah, mate. just a tiger. Sceptile: Nah, I don’t think you are. Anyway, why are you here? Tiger: Two things. One, I had no choice. Two, there’s a princess in a tower. Sceptile: Sure. Let’s say I believe you. What’s in it for me? Tiger: My friend is being tortured there. Sceptile: and that means? Tiger: That he’s my friend… and he’s being tortured? Sceptile: Aaaand? Tiger: Pretty sure that’s it. Sceptile: Well, I’ll tell you what. Tiger: What? Sceptile: Do it yourself. ~Sceptile slams the door to the tune of smooth jazz~ Tiger: I’ll wait. ~ 5 days past~ Sceptile: Are you still here? Tiger: No. Sceptile: Don’t you eat? Tiger: What is eat? Sceptile: … fine. I’ll help you. But let me get onions. ~3 days later~ Sceptile: This is a castle. Tiger: You know what castles have? Immortal Thrones. Sceptile: What does that have to do with… Tiger: YOU SCARE MY IMMORTAL THRONE. Lexi: ~Roars loudly~ Sceptile: Is that a dragon? Tiger: Nah. ~both run into the castle~ Tiger: Munkee, here munkee… Bantha: Ew. Tiger: Munkee? MUNKEE?!? ~meanwhile~ Sceptile: Alright, where’s the princess. Sierra: In here! Sceptile: Great. a Princess. Sierra: I need you to rescue me from this tower. Sceptile: I really do wonder why there has to be any other reason for being in a large, menacing tower. Sierra: Don’t be a nerd. Sceptile: Too late. ~Sceptile bags Sierra, grabs tiger, and escapes the tower~ ~meanwhile~ Matoro: NAIL. Epicnail: Yes, Lord Mat? Matoro: Where is Sierra? Epicnail: I’m sorry, who? Matoro: My future waifu! Epicnail: Your future what? Matoro: My future… Never mind, fuck it. Epicnail: What do you wish for me to do? Matoro: Grab me woodnail, robonail. I wish to cut off his nose. ~meanwhile~ Sierra: So we are in the middle of nowhere, so where are we heading? Sceptile: Hoenn. Sierra: Where? Sceptile: Duloc. Sierra: Gesundheit. Sceptile: No, Duloc is a place. There are people being tortured there. Sierra: Oh, you mean by Matoro. Sceptile: Yes. How is he not banned yet? Sierra: He… hasn’t exactly done anything wrong. Sceptile: He’s been torturing innocent wiki members. Sierra: What? Sceptile: Do I have to say it a third time? Tiger: I want waffles. Sceptile: Shut up, Tiger. Sierra: Wait, he has a good thought. Let him go through with it. Tiger: No, I just want waffles. Sceptile: Literal waffles? Tiger: No, figurative waffles. Sceptile: You want a figurative knuckle sandwich as well? Tiger: Scep pls. Sierra: Why do I bother. ~meanwhile~ Matoro: WHERE IS SCEPTILE? Bantha: I don’t know. Matoro: I know you know. Bantha: I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know you know I know you know. Matoro: What? Bantha: Distractions. Matoro: Distraction for what? ~wall breaks~ Sceptile: IT’S ALL OGRE NOW, MATORO. Tiger: The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is that I’m the only one! Sierra: There’s a dragon behind us. Lexi: ~Roars~ Matoro: Yes, Yes! Dragon, burn them to a crisp! ~Lexi burns Matoro to a crisp, then matoro crumbles into a pile of ash.~ Sceptile: Well, I didn’t even have to leaf behind that one. ~silence~ Tiger: I can make better jokes than that. Bantha: Tiger! Tiger: Munkee! Bantha & Tiger: MUNKITTEH! ~Audience applauds~ Sceptile: Where did that audience come from? Sierra: I think we should get married or whatever. Sceptile: K. ~Meanwhile~ Gliscor: We are gathered here today to witness merriment in its finest, between Shrek and ~coughs loudly~ I mean, Scep and Sierra. Yes. Is there anyone who is not a pile of ash who rejects this marriage? Matoro (as a pile of ash): Curses. Gliscor: Great, you may now kiss the Ogre. Sceptile: What? Gliscor: Oh, whoops, spoiler alert. ~they kiss and sierra becomes an ogre.~ Sceptile: What happens now? Gliscor: Well, you spawn into 3 other movies, and become a widely recognized internet meme. Matoro: THIS ISN’T OGRE, SCEP. Gliscor: Like that. Sceptile: Can I at least say a thing? Gliscor: Yes. Sceptile: SCEP IS LOVE, SCEP IS LIFE! ~end~ polls ... Yes Scep is love, Scep is life. What is eat? Alright, what's next? WachMen Spongebobdave: Potato out of water MegaMind (of me) Real Steeler Dude, Where's my suit? Attack on Nailruto 2 the webseries (bpf) Gone with the BreZ Noah's Probably Not Dead Horrible Admins Hint for the next episode Category:Blog posts